Midnight Passing
by scottishfae
Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become series of oneshotsdrabbles ShonenAi
1. Index of Pairings

**Index of Pairings:**

1: Sasuke/Naruto

2: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Naruto

3: Gaara/Sasori

4: Naruto/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke

5: Sasuke/Kin

6: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Naruto

7: Jiraiya/Naruto – a non-romantic/family relationship

8: Itachi/Sasuke – a non-romantic/family relationship

9: Kin/Zaku

10: Jiraiya/Tsunade

I will be using only the first 10 lines/challenges in this first arc, and then I'll switch over to another one (posted separately) for the last 10. Below are all the lines of the challenge so that you can match up which pairing will be associated with what line and see if you can't predict anything. Also if you want to make suggestions for the next arc and what pairings should go with what line, feel free. I have something mildly in mind but its only tentative.

**Rules & Lines from the 20-Loves Challenge:**

1. The fic has to be about fictional characters only.  
2. Pick which ever pairing your heart desires.  
3. Smut or no smut, it's up to you.  
4. You **have to** incorporate one of the lines from below into your fic.  
5. You may change the tense of the line to better go with the flow of your fic.  
6. As of yet I have not started letting people claim pairings since there aren't enough of us. When we get bigger then I'll start to let people claim a couple.

1.  
"Promise me that you'll never forget me."  
"Only if you promise to forget me."

2.  
"I loved you with every ounce of my being. But I knew you never would love me that way. And you know the sad thing about it all? I didn't care."

3.  
"I would rather walk the earth next to you as a ghost, than go to heaven and never see you again."

4.  
"You caused me so much heartache. I couldn't eat or sleep because of you. At those moments I hated you. And yet I don't regret a single moment I spent with you."

5.  
"I hate you. I hate the way you look at me, and the way you talk to me. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the way I'll watch the door waiting for you. I hate the fact that I don't think I can live without you."

6.  
"Do you love me?"  
"No."  
"I love you."  
"I know."

7.  
"I would rather watch you from the shadows if only to ensure your happiness."

8.  
"Don't tell me you love me, it's not who you are. I want to die without hearing those words. That would be a wonderful way to die."

9.  
"If you ever cared about me, even for a moment, leave now. Don't look back, just leave."

10.  
"You know when you left I stopped dreaming."  
"Why?"  
"You were my dream."

11.  
"All the talk about growing old and dieing old isn't my thing. I want to die young with you. That way I'll always carry this version of you with me."

12.  
"The day you left I thought I would die. Strange thing was that was when I truly began to live."

13.  
"You knew I didn't care, but you stayed. You stayed and I hate you for it, because before I knew it I fell for you."

14.  
"Know what will make me happy? If you walk out that door and find someone who will make treat you right. I can die happy if I know you're happy."

15.  
"I don't use words like love and hate. Don't believe in them. So I hope you never expect me to say those words to you."

16.  
"I don't think I'll ever feel this strongly for anyone ever again, no matter how hard I try."

17.  
"The other day I woke up and I swear I smelled you in the air. But when I rolled over you weren't there. I got mad at myself for getting happy."

18.  
"I look at you and my heart breaks."

19.  
"One of these days you'll be mine. That will be a sad day."

20.  
"I will break your heart by breaking my own."  
From _Wuthering Heights_


	2. SasuNaru

Title: Midnight Passings  
Author: scottishfae  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Challenge #: 1 (from the 20Loves LJ Community Challenge)  
Rating: M

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

"Promise me," he said in a whisper. Night had dawned long ago and the two young men sat quietly on top of the rundown building that served as the blond's home. "Promise me, you'll never forget me."

The darker haired man stood looking out onto the lit city. It sparkled in its haze like the million of hidden stars above them. The air was heavy with the remaining heat of the day and lay heavy on their mostly nude bodies. Sweat clung to their skin, refusing to evaporate into the night's sky, and rolled down well-formed muscles.

A fleeting goodbye had turned into a passionate tangle of ivory and tan limbs as the two teenagers said their farewells with fluttering kisses and protracted moans. They had said very little during their lovemaking and afterwards, when they had migrated to the roof, even less was spoken. Neither wanted to admit that this was their last night, their last moments, together.

Naruto and Sasuke had been rivals since grade school, which eventually evolved into a close friendship. It had been only recently that both teenagers discovered and admitted to their intimate feelings for the other and it took several weeks for the two to become accustom to the emotions enough to act on them.

For almost a year and a half the two had been in a relationship that went beyond the 'best friends' façade they so delicately held together for the public. They continued with their well thought out performance with the perfect illusion of friend and rival. Both boys were happy with their secret, and non-secret, lives. They lived as friends during the day and lovers at night.

The young Uchiha spent many of his nights away from the immense mansion that his family called home. Much preferring the warm, coziness that engulfed the beat up apartment that Naruto just barely managed to afford. His family, for the most part, was too caught up in their own lives to bother with Sasuke's whereabouts so that no problem arose when he went missing many nights in a row.

Sasuke looked down at the bruises marring the tan flesh below him. He was tempted to trace the purple marks that spoiled the perfection of the golden-haired beauty beneath him. Two long cuts, healing with a ill looking red pucker around hasty stitches done by unskilled hands, ran parallel to his navel before disappearing beneath the waist of gaudy green and orange boxers. The terrible marks were proof of their secrets discovery.

The problem had started when the eldest Uchiha son had returned from studying abroad. The cold politeness of Itachi calculated everything with a cool aloofness and an obsidian gaze. His keen intuition and observational skills had already lent him to a very powerful spot in his father's corporation while still attending classes at the most elite University in the country. With his natural abilities to read people and behavior it was only a matter of time before the two teenagers were found out and exposed.

Neither had proof that it was the eldest Uchiha who had ratted Naruto out on his own controversial sexuality but, of the guys who had accosted the youth, many were known allies, acquaintances, and underlings of the already powerful Itachi.

A tall man with a sickly looking blue color on his skin, had led the bunch that had torn the blond apart in front of an audience of his peers, all the while spouting out the boy's preference in men. Sasuke, and a few other of Naruto's closest friends, had eventually stepped in and saved the boy from being totally beaten (even while trying to fend off his attackers) but by then the damage had been done and most of the school were gossiping over the "queer".

His immediate friends, 8 people including Sasuke, along with three upper classman, ignored the comment, not caring about their friend's preferences at all. The rest of the school wasn't as accepting and when Naruto had returned the following week after a brief stay in the hospital (compliments of Sasuke due to the blond's lack of medical insurance) he found himself in a very hostile environment.

By this time some of the more smart of the close-minded had breeched the gap of clues and guessed the closeness that actually lay between Naruto and Sasuke. The harassment for the Uchiha began, and, while Naruto was already taking everything in stride (used to being outcasted) with the help of his steadfast friends, Sasuke found it harder and harder to deal with the people around him bashing his and his family's name.

After almost a month of the continual hatred and the unforeseen future in when it would stop, Sasuke approached his father about being allowed to apply to a private school on the other side of the country. Itachi had stepped in and approved of the plan, saying that it would help the younger boy become more dedicated to the things that were really important. The nefarious gaze of his elder brother silently mocked him for being denied the only true happiness Sasuke had ever felt and he was sure that his brother had planned the whole thing to hurt not only him but also his precious blond.

Once permission was granted, both elder Uchiha men used their connections to allow a speedy acceptance to Sasuke's request and not even two weeks later the youngest son found himself packing, amidst his mother's feigned tears, for a school far away from the only person he could ever say he truly loved.

When word first got out of his transfer, Naruto had been furious, more because he had heard through rumors and not directly. Sasuke hadn't been planning on telling him and avoided him most of the time. The blond, not one to be ignored, made every attempt to corner the dark haired youth and even went so far as to bang on the door of the large Uchiha house.

The result was now brandished into his skin, more scars that were caused because of Sasuke's adoration for the other boy. Itachi and his crony, the one that had started the mess months earlier, had escorted the boy out and back to his own home, only to beat him down in some dimly lit alleyway. They spared him a lot of damage, but Naruto had still been forced to stay in bed for several days.

Naruto's pain, physically and mentally (no matter how well hidden behind the clownish mask the blond usually wore), was all because the love the two boys shared and, more than even the devaluing of his family's name, that thought ate away at the Uchiha's heart and soul. He couldn't stand around and allow his friend, to suffer silently like that and no amount of standing up for him would remove the hostility that the school provided. His only hope, for both of them, was to leave. To leave and to be forgotten in order to defuse a situation that was growing rapidly out of hand.

He looked down at the boy one last time. The orange glow from a nearby streetlamp threw shadows over the roof, half concealing the face of the other teen. 'Promise me you'll never forget me.' Naruto's words echoed in Sasuke's ears as his chest constricted painfully.

"Only if you promise to forget me," Sasuke replied.

He left, quietly and without delay, too afraid to see the emotions on the face of his lover and sure that he would see the same emotions echoed on his own. He had never cared for someone as much as he did for Naruto and as he walked out of the broken down building, fully dressed again, tears ran down his face unhindered. Regret swelled within him but he didn't stop as he hailed a cab.

He left his heart that night, on the roof of a dimly lit building, in the hands of a blue-eyed angel who, even with the unanswered promise to forget the raven-haired man who had once been his best friend and lover, would always carry it with careful caresses and a loving touch.

00000000000000000000000

Your reviews determine if I continue on with these little one-shots. Please leave comments, it helps me grow as a writer and just makes me feel all special. Thanks!


	3. GaaraNaru, SasuNaru

Title: Midnight Passings

Author: scottishfae

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaraNaru

Challenge #: 2 (from the 20Loves LJ Community Challenge)

Rating: M

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge

All Standard Disclaimers Apply

With a sigh of relief, the anxious blond walked out onto the expansive second floor balcony into the cool night air. The ancient and beautiful building that made up the _Chariot Hotel_ had been chosen for the site of the _Konoha Corporations_ annual New Year's bash. Naruto had been apart of the company for six years, working his way up the corporate ladder and into the hearts of most of the employees and many of the executives. It was common knowledge that the founder and current CEO of the successful company looked at the exuberant blond as a son and treated him thusly.

Their fights often filled the halls with echoes of anger-etched screams before the two would exit the office laughing and leaving for an early dinner. Rumors had already begun that Naruto would be designated the successor of the buxom blond woman who ran _Konoha_ with an iron hand. The blond just shook off the gossip as nothing and continued to work hard on all the mounting work assigned to him.

He had made friends with several of the other employees, and kept in touch with several of his high school friends who had followed him into the _Konoha_ ranks. Naruto, however, kept his distance from the group of people now drinking the night away throughout the vast second floor ballroom.

"I didn't figure you'd be the type of person to run away," a low, baritone voice commented.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto watched as the vibrant red head stepped out of the shadows and up to the spot where he was leaning against the railings.

"Not running, just needed a break," the blond slurred in response. He had been downing a lot of the delicate champagne flutes over the night and now his mind was hazed and exhausted.

His friend said nothing just stood there looking over the night. It was almost midnight and much of the _Konoha_ employees still capable of coherent thought were gathering up everyone else for the big countdown. The two men standing outside on the corner of the large balcony were missed by the drunken scan. Neither really cared.

Gaara watched as Naruto downed another glass of champagne before turning to study the empty glass. The ever-tanned face was etched in confusion as his drunken mind struggled to figure out where his drink had gone. He twirled the long stem of the expensive glass in clumsy fingers. Gaara watched fascinated as the large hand encapsulated the delicate flute.

"You'll drop it," he said monotonously.

Naruto just snorted. He swayed on his feet, standing up straight from his leaning position. He looked over into the brightly lit city nightscape. Everywhere people, happy and drunk, walked up and down the streets trying to get to their party before the ball began to drop. Most of them wouldn't make it.

A tan arm unfolded to its full length in front of him. A goofy smile, one that Gaara recognized as being false, spread over his face as he dangled the flute between his fingers precariously over the edge of the balcony.

"It's a new year Gaara, what do you wish for?"

"I didn't think one made wishes at the New Year, just resolutions," Gaara replied. He had moved so he was leaning against the railing with one hip so he could face the blond. His body seemed relaxed but he was prepared to grab the man if, in a moment of drunkenness, he toppled forward.

"Some things can only be wished for," Naruto mumbled, the grin falling from his face. With the arm that wasn't already outstretched, the blond dug into his nice slacks and brought out a crumpled piece of newspaper.

He brought it in front of him, seemingly forgetting the presence of the other man. The anticipation of the coming countdown electrified the atmosphere all around him as the whole city prepared for the coming excitement of a new year.

Smiling back at him from the torn and smeared paper from earlier in the week was one Uchiha Sasuke. He hadn't changed much since the blond had last seen him on the roof of his apartment building. He still lived there, afraid that if he left his best friend wouldn't be able to find him. Now he knew that Sasuke would never come looking for his one-time lover and best friend.

Beside the scowling Uchiha stood a woman with matching long, dark hair and a flirtatious smile gracing plump lips. She held onto the arm of the man beside her as if she was afraid he would run from her if given a chance. The article announced the engagement of the youngest Uchiha heir's marriage to heiress of the Sound Corporation, one of the leading innovators in music in the country. The marriage meant the two corporations would merge and become an even more powerful conglomerate.

Gaara watched as unacknowledged tears ran down the tan face, smearing the makeup that hid his scars. Being Naruto's project partner he had known about the scars but, just as the blond never questioned the curious tattoo on his forehead, he returned the favor and left him alone about the odd marks.

..10..

The voices began to scream around them. Naruto's hands trembled and the paper threatened to be taken away by the slight breeze that was whisking around the two men.

..9..

An excited squeak echoed below them as a couple ducked into an alley, the man pressing the woman into the wall for a premature New Year's kiss.

..8..

Tears were running down faster between closed blue eyes. The flute dangled dangerously from trembling fingers.

..7..

Gaara stepped closer to the other man, a bit worried as the trembling moved to encompass his whole body.

..6..

Many delighted squeals echoed inside as another bottle of champagne was popped and the group was refreshed with more alcohol.

..5..

"You left it with me, you bastard, and I took care of it so carefully," the blond said. His eyes were again opened and looking at the battered newspaper clipping.

..4..

The clever redhead began to put things together and he felt himself uneasy at how to comfort one of the only men he considered his friend. The tears were beginning to

..3..

The tears were beginning to subside leaving the blond's eyes an odd shade of crimson.

..2..

One hand shifted so that the clipping was lying in his palm. His fingers closed around it, crumpling up the picture even more and hiding the familiar face from his gaze.

..1..

A sad smile ghosted his face, the only true emotion the blond had allowed to surface in ages. Both arms were extended before him now and he slowly relaxed both hands. The breeze picked up the paper and it floated off into the murky night sky. The heavier flute dashed down towards the ground below them.

..Happy New Years!..

The sound of the shattering glass was hidden by the happy call of the people around them. Gaara just stood there observing the man in front of him.

"I loved you with every ounce of my being," Naruto whispered into the cool breeze that had just taken the picture of his former friend, rival, and lover away moments earlier. "But I knew you could never love me that way."

Gaara had shifted back once the blond had started talking, worried that he was observing something he wasn't supposed to. Suddenly, however, he was looking into the pain-filled crimson eyes of the other man and felt something in his chest jerk.

"And you know the sad thing about it all?" Naruto asked the other man in a quiet voice. "I didn't care."

A sob wracked the muscular body and he collapsed into Gaara's startled form. Hesitant and unsure arms wrapped around Naruto as he tried to comfort the crying man. "I didn't care," he repeated.

The crowd inside cheered for some unknown reason capturing the redhead's attention. The various employees were moving from one person to another delivering the customary New Year's kiss. The redhead quirked his lips, in an attempt at a smile, at the odd tradition.

He pushed the blond up a bit, just so that he could see his face. His cheeks were tear stained and he looked miserable. "Happy New Years Naruto. Remember, 'old acquaintances should be forgot and never be brought to mind,'" Gaara said quietly, bringing a hand to run down the tear covered cheek. "Especially when you have so many people here who love you so much."

Gaara leaned down and placed a sweet, and chaste, kiss on the blond lips before returning his arms to encompass the man's form. Naruto answered by snuggling into the warmth offered to him as they watched the city continue to sparkle around them.

00000000000000000

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


	4. GaaraSasori

Title: Midnight Passings

Author: scottishfae

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: GaaraSasori

Challenge #: 3

Rating: M

Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi,Shonen-Ai

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

Sorry for the delay, this had to be the hardest thing for me to write thus far. I don't know Sasori's characterization as well as I would like, since I'm using him as a main character. Also, though I knew the situation I wanted to happen, I'm not that familiar with it and it's very difficult to write about something you don't know about. So if this one-shot completely sucks, I'm sorry.

With that said, I would like to dedicate this one-shot (sorry it sucks!) to Nathanaelle (on FFN) who has been extremely supportive of this whole series and left wonderful reviews. It's for people like you that I write these for (as well as myself) and I just want to say thanks.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara had been enamored with him since the first day he arrived at Suna High.

The red-haired punk, the only child of two famous stage actors, waltzed two hours late into the upper crust public school after spending over tens years at one of the most elite academies in the nation, Akatsuki, before being kicked out for ill-behavior.

The two had become friends because of their shared distaste of people and the mainstream behavior of the "rich and famous". Both redheaded teens exuded contempt for the people around them and went out of their way to separate themselves from those that they abhorred.

Gaara had no friends before Sasori, preferring a solitary life than a false one that being the youngest son of the Mayor provided. Gaara's mother had died during childbirth, a fact that both his father and two elder siblings held against him. Because of this, Gaara had been separated from the rest of his family in their large mansion, and held little contact with them on a daily basis. However, Sasori seemed to spend even less time with his family.

It was the older of the two redheads, Sasori, who had first introduced Gaara into "the ways of the world". The two teens had gone to a party hosted by a former classmate of Sasori's. Deidara, a "friend" that studied by Sasori's side in the arts program at Akatsuki, had taken up residence in a large loft in the inner city and had invited Sasori and Gaara to come visit. Gaara, who was by all means a sheltered youth, was surprised when he walked into the large apartment. It was an explosion of sex, drugs, and rock and roll, without the rock and roll part.

Classical music and modern art had combined with alcohol and various drugs to produce a veritable orgy for anyone encapsulated in the scene. They had barely walked into the room when the door was shut behind them and two buxom young women swept them away into the haze.

Neither youth remembered a lot about that night, or any of the parties that Deidara held thereafter. Sasori, a long time pro of the drug scene, introduced Gaara to as much as he dared. The younger redhead couldn't help but notice that the hardcore stuff was kept from him, with Sasori's angry advice to never touch anything beyond.

Gaara hadn't realized it then, but Sasori was already on a collision course with his own end, something that the troubled youth was more or less aware of. That didn't stop him, one night on one of his worse LSD trips, to confess his affections towards Gaara. The confession was made when Sasori was sure that the invisible spiders were about to eat him whole and the more sober of the two decided it was just something said during the moment.

The next day, when Gaara woke up to his friend curled up in his lap, he couldn't help the overwhelming emotions of his own attraction towards the teen. He brought a pale hand to trace the contours of the other's face. His heart raced when Sasori sought out the warmth his hand provided. It was the beginning of what ended up in a strange, and yet destructive relationship.

Every party, every emotional high, brought the two together a little more until they consummated their growing relationship one night. They awoke the next morning in Deidara's bed, both in a lot of pain. It was in those early morning hours that Gaara first saw the damage Sasori's lifestyle was doing to him. He stayed silent, respecting the other teen, and his own privacy.

His silence couldn't continue forever, however. The longer the two dated, the longer he noticed how the teen's body was disintegrating. Each party took a little bit of Sasori's health and he was looking less like his real self and more like an empty puppet being pulled along by the drugs he was taking as if they were hidden strings pulled by some unknown puppeteer.

The fights began as the usually uncommunicative Gaara voiced his opinion on Sasori's habits and health. Each one was ripping an irreconcilable crevice between the two teens. Gaara stopped going to Deidara's parties, hoping that Sasori would follow suit. He did not and not too long after that the two redheads stopped seeing each other altogether. Sasori dropped out of school and moved out of his house, much to his parent's feigned despair. Truth was, they, like the school and most of the community, were happy to see the troublemaker disappear. That is, all but Gaara was happy to see him gone.

A day didn't go by that the younger redhead didn't worry about his former boyfriend and friend. Calls to his cell phone were useless, as his parents had taken it off their account. Deidara had sworn that he hadn't seen the other teen, though Gaara could tell the blond was lying to him. He had no doubt he was housing his former classmate but was, for whatever reason, not letting others know.

Days passed to weeks, weeks to month, and Gaara's worry, though not fading, shifted to the back of his mind. He had become even more introverted and he returned back to his normal habits, pre-Sasori. His unhappiness must have been evident, for even his siblings noticed the difference in him. Temari, the eldest of the three, often times would act as if she wanted to approach her youngest brother, but didn't know how to. He continued to ignore them, however, and to seclude himself from the rest of the world.

So things continued as they always had and the months stretched onward. It was as if Sasori had just been a pebble tossed into a fleeting stream, and now that he had sunk to the bottom his entire existence was forgotten and the world could continue as it was before. That is, until one early morning phone call awoke Gaara at 3 a.m. to the voice of a frantic Deidara.

Gaara listened to Deidara panic as his mind ebbed away from the grogginess of sleep. He instantly became awake at the mention of Sasori. After being asked to repeat himself, Deidara explained that Sasori had had a particularly bad trip and they had dumped him at a hospital and ran. They didn't want to get busted for illegal drugs, but they didn't want their buddy to die.

The redhead was out of bed and dressing while Deidara filled him in on all the details. Once he confirmed the hospital they had dropped him at, he hung up the phone and rushed out towards the garage. Temari, who had been awoken by Gaara's clumsy attempts to dress while holding onto his cell phone, stopped him before he rushed out of the house. She demanded to know where he was going and it was all he could do not to rip the woman apart while he explained to her the urgency he was under.

Both siblings, along with a still half-asleep Kankurou who had come down in the middle of the story, were now barreling down the mostly empty streets making their way to the inner-city hospital. Gaara had never known his sister to be such a daredevil, but as she laid on the petal so that the expensive foreign car could no longer register the speed they were going, he found that he appreciated having his sister there to help him out when he needed it most.

They got to the hospital in record time and rushed out into the lobby. Behind the desk was a darkly tanned woman wearing white and looking more like a stripper than an actual nurse. Temari demanded to know where Sasori was being kept before Gaara could open his mouth. The nurse gave all three siblings a strange look, as if she was measuring them up, and then turned to her computer to look up the patient. She turned back to them moments later saying that he was in ICU and not able to have visitors. Gaara slumped to the ground, his back resting against the large oak desk. Startled, the nurse looked over it to check on the redhead. Temari explained to her that he and Sasori were close and he had gotten an urgent, anonymous phone call that the other was brought here.

One of the hospital's resident doctors had been walking through the lobby when Temari had begun speaking. Recognizing the three teens as being family of the Mayor, he quickly approached them. Apologizing to them for the misunderstanding, he said that because of the circumstance he would be happy to show the trio to the room their friend was being kept in. For once in his all of his years of living, Gaara was grateful for his father's high standing within the community.

They were seated at first in a dimly lit waiting room that held three other people, all huddled onto the lightly padded chairs trying to sleep. Kankurou settled himself down into one of the seats as well, taking the offered coffee Temari had poured from the pot inside the room. Gaara refused one and just began staring through one of the large clear-glass windows down the hallway where two large doors labeled 'ICU' were stenciled for all to see.

The sun dawned and Temari made the call home to inform the staff (and consequentially their father if he, by the off chance, noticed their absence) of their whereabouts. Hours passed and nurses and doctors came in and out of the ominous doors. The doctor that had first brought them up to the private lounge had returned on several occasions to profess his apologies on their delay in seeing Sasori but his condition was still too unstable for anyone to enter but staff. He assured them that soon they would be admitted to the room.

Eventually, once the hospital had identified the teen, Sasori's parents came into the lounge, their award-winning performance of worry over their child's state almost convinced Gaara that they cared. Almost. The redhead watched as the two parents began to make calls, first to their press agent, designating what should exactly be released to the public, and what should be kept from it. He listened as they falsely claimed to have tried to urge him to clean up and to attend certain detox clinics, but all had been unsuccessful. It made Gaara rage to think that the famous actors only cared of their son when it was beneficial to them.

Kankurou approached his younger brother who had barely moved an inch since first being received into the waiting room. The two said nothing, but with a motion of his head, Kankurou urged the younger to follow him out of the room into the hallway. Gaara was reluctant but eventually agreed and they left the suffocating atmosphere.

In the hallway a nurse waited with a bundle of what looked to be spare nurse clothing. She was tall, her hair cut short in a messy bob, and she looked overworked and tired. She gave the two boys a small smile. Kankurou explained that the nurse, Shizune, had agreed to show Gaara where Sasori was being kept but he would have to dress the part to pass by the nurses' station and be allowed to enter.

Shizune handed the bundle over to Gaara who quickly moved to the bathroom to change. He sloppily folded his normal clothing and handed it back to his brother when he returned outside. The nurse was waiting out there with a smile and another piece of cloth in hand. "As cute as your hair is," she said earning herself a sneer from Gaara, "it'll make you stick out too easily. Put this on, it won't make you stand out nearly as much."

She leaned over and tied the surgeons cap around his head. Happy that he looked more the part, she turned to the elder brother and nodded. Gaara moved fluidly behind the woman as they passed through the double doors and down the hallway. The smell of illness and medicine intensified as they walked through, making Gaara's throat clench and his eyes water. Shizune whispered to him to act natural. He steadied himself and the two walked, successfully, by the busy nurses' station where two attendants were looking over instructions for patients that had been left.

"He's just down here," Shizune whispered as they neared the end of the hallway. "I have to warn you though," she paused here, unsure of how to continue. She fiddled with the end of her blue nurse's top. "There is a lot of longtime damage, things that we couldn't fix now and then added to everything he took last night to OD himself on," she paused again to take a deep breath before continue, her voice just a tremble of a whisper. "I think he knew what he was doing when he took everything he took."

Gaara nodded, moving his hand up to grip the cap on his head and drag it off his head. His red locks sprung flee from its confines and spiked abnormally around his head. "Listen, kid," Shizune said placing an arm on his shoulder to stop him. "I hate to say it, but I don't think he's going to make it. I don't think he wants to either. I," she stammered. "I'd be prepared to say my goodbyes."

With that said she moved, nervously, to a nearby wheelchair that was posted outside a room, and sat. Gaara stood there; staring at the doorknob daring him to enter and see the condition his friend was in. He shifted nervous green eyes over to the seated Shizune and she gave an encouraging smile.

The smell was tens times more pungent in the room than in the hallway and Gaara stood in the doorway for a few seconds while adjusting to the medicated air. The sound of a heart monitor and the odd click and hiss of a respirator filled the room. The window was covered with a thin sheer to allow natural light in without harming the patient's eyes. The ICU rooms were usually only single patient rooms, unless things became too overcrowded.

From his vantage point in the room, Gaara could only see the end of the bed. The curtains were pulled so that, from the knees up, Sasori was hidden from view. Only his feet, blanketed in the white woven blankets of the hospital, were visible. He stepped in a bit more, allowing the door to slowly swing shut. With heavy steps the redhead approached the bed and with each step more of Sasori was revealed to him. Tubes connected to the heavily emaciated boy in several places with a mask covering part of his face to help with his breathing. His skin looked rubbery and its sickly paleness was a stark contrast to the blue veins that were scattered underneath.

"Sasori," Gaara groaned in a half-sob. He reached down and, with the utmost care, took one of the other teen's hands into both of his. His skin was cold to the touch, all the more evidence of the redheads losing battle.

His name being rasped startled Gaara and he jumped, dropping the other's hand back to the bed. Sasori winced. His eyes were just barely open and he looked to have pulled out the tube that was once down his throat. Gaara was unsure how the other teen had managed this without him noticing.

"Gaara," his voice crackled again. A small smile graced his lips as he reached out with what little strength he had. Gaara took his hand to help him and held it as tightly as he dared.

"Sasori, why?"

The other teen just squeezed the other's hand. His eyes had already faded from their normal sandy bronze to a dull brown reminiscent of rotting wood. The life within the boy was slowly ebbing away from reality and both teens realized this.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." He managed to get out. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult and the other teen was beginning to worry. He wanted to call for someone, anyone, to help his friend but the slowly fading grip Sasori held on his hand indicated the boy didn't want anyone else in the room.

Sasori tried to shift a little, and with the help of Gaara, he was able to make enough room so that the redhead could climb in next to him. Precariously, afraid of putting too much weight on the other boy, he slipped next to the other. He lay on his side, his thumb unconsciously stroking the top of Sasori's hand.

His eyes were beginning to droop more and it was becoming harder for the teen to stay awake. Gaara attempted everything to keep the other from falling asleep.

"You're talkative tonight," Sasori said in a soft murmur.

"It's morning, probably afternoon by now," Gaara corrected. The other teen attempted a chuckle but it came out more as a rasped cough. Gaara smiled slightly at the attempt.

"Hey Gaara, I'm sorry."

"You've already said that," Gaara said, his own drowsiness trying to overtake him. He shoved it off though, thinking of his friend.

"You're tired?"

Gaara simply nodded, his nose rubbing against the other teen's arm in the process.

"Let's go to sleep together then. A nice way to go, having the only guy you loved sleeping next to you."

Gaara's eyes widened and he angled his face up so he could see Sasori better. The other teen had already closed his eyes, the effort to keep them open too much for him now.

"D-do you need me to get anyone for you first? Your parents, a doctor, a priest?" The other mumbled quietly as he wrapped his free arm around the other's waist.

Sasori shook his head. "Doctors can't do anything for me, and they know it. My parents wouldn't care and a priest...I've been beyond saving for years now. You're the only one who brought me anywhere near salvation, and even then, I ended up pushing you away."

"Sasori," Gaara started but was interrupted.

"You know," he said. "I would rather walk the earth next to you as a ghost, than go to heaven and never see you again. I've missed you Gaara, and even though I know there is no hope for me anymore, I know I won't leave you again. Just," a cough racked his body and he struggled to breath once again. "Just don't forget me, please."

"Never," Gaara whispered, tears flowing quietly from his eyes to dampen his shirt and the other's. "I love you Sasori, always have, from the first day I saw you."

"Good," Sasori said with a muscle spasm that could have been mistaken as an attempt at a smile. The two drifted off into silence. The slowing beating of the heart monitor the only noise overtaking the room.

"I love you too Gaara," the boy said before sleep overtook him. Gaara mumbled something in return as he too left consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The funeral had been nice, dramatic, and overdone. Sasori's mother had made a scene in front of the press camped outside of the cemetery gates. Throwing herself over the casket of her son as the priest read from a well-rehearsed speech, amending it here and there for personalization.

Gaara stood away from the crowd of people who were there only for its social implications. His siblings stood next to him. Temari held onto his arm with a heavy grip, her own eyes tearing up with an honest display of emotions. Kankurou stood next to him, stock still, looking a bit disgusted at the crowd in front of them. Gaara couldn't say he wasn't grateful for siblings' sudden appearance in his life; it was making things easier, slowly, to cope with.

Temari had suggested doing something as a memorial for his lost lover and friend. She had been thinking of something like a plaque. Or a ceremonial releasing of a message filled balloon, like one read about every once in a while. Instead, the ever-unconventional redhead went and did something more drastic.

Kankurou had chuckled a bit and Temari gasped when Gaara walked into their living room with a red kanji tattooed on his forehead.

"Cute, Gaara, cute," Temari said dryly while investigating the body art. "But what does it mean?"

Gaara allowed a small, sad smile to slip on his face as his memory turned back to the better times he had had with Sasori. His attention returned to his sister who was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Love. It means love."

00000000000000000000000000000000

So the end for this challenge. Semester just started for me, so my time to write is either going to be cut in half or doubled, depending on if my classes are boring or not. I'll try and get out the next one-shot as quickly as possible. I'm planning on making it a happy GaaraNaru with a small encounter with Sasuke in order to fulfill 20loves' requirements.

Please leave me a review or a comment as those help me out a lot. Thanks for reading!


	5. SasuNaru, GaaraNaru

Title: Midnight Passing

Author: scottishfae

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke

Challenge #: 4

Rating: M

Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

0000000000000000000000000

Naruto slumped down over his desk, his face resting next to his keyboard. It was only mid-day but a heavy lunch was making him drowsy and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. His beautiful boss, however, was in a foul mood and guilting her into going home was not an option.

He yawned deeply and brought his hands to rest on either side of his head. His screensaver was activated and the scrolling print of "sexy beast" was moving fluidly across the screen.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep, the bosses wouldn't like that." Hands accompanied the sentence, startling Naruto slightly, as they began to massage knotted muscles in his shoulders.

"Temari," Naruto all but moaned. "You're amazing with your hands

She giggled at the innuendo and trailed her hands down--fingernails dragging through the dark blue button-up shirt he was wearing--until she could reach no further. She then moved her hands to rest on the back of his chair.

Naruto sat up and swiveled, Temari took a step back, and he looked at the woman who had entered his cubicle. "What'cha need?"

Jumping up to sit on a half-sized filing cabinet, she just smiled. "Nothing really, just thought I would come by and bug my brother's adorable little boyfriend."

Temari had begun working at _Konoha_ recently as one of the chief marketing reps. She was doing an outstanding job, boosting the company's profits by expanding all over the country. With the expansion, however, meant more work for Naruto who was busy doing his normal menial jobs of watching shipping and production as well as the odd jobs that Tsunade was shoving off on him. At first, Naruto had been angry at the extra stuff, with very little extra pay, but Gaara had pointed out to him that the extra work, the executive work, was more like a training process that their buxom boss was putting him through for the future. Of course Tsunade wouldn't confirm this, but she didn't deny it either.

"You don't look like you've been getting a lot of sleep Naruto," Temari noted. Normally she would tease him when he looked tired but Gaara was out of town with business and so Naruto's lack of sleep couldn't be attributed to him.

"I've been getting a little. It's just I've been up here most nights trying to catch up with work."

Naruto turned to look at his screen again. He hit the keyboard so that the screensaver deactivated. A previous game of solitaire took up the screen. Temari snorted.

Truth was Naruto's sleeplessness went much deeper than just work. In fact, many a nights he would stay at the office doing nothing so he wouldn't have to go home to an empty apartment. Though Naruto maintained his old apartment, not quite ready to give up the memories it held, he spent almost every night over at Gaara's well-kept place. It was a penthouse suite in a top class building, proving that Gaara didn't need to be working the middle class job he had. The place carried the scent and aura of Gaara, and that was why Naruto enjoyed being there, even when his beloved redhead was away, it still made it seem that the two were together. But even with this comfort, his memories were beginning to haunt him again as the media's coverage of the Uchiha marriage was becoming more and more frequent as the wedding day approached.

"Hey, Naruto?" Temari drew his attention back to her. She was looking at him with a worried expression.

He shot her a smile, though he was positive she could tell it wasn't completely cheerful. Temari was good at reading him most of the time. "Hey Temari, what are you doing tonight? Wanna come over? I'll cook dinner!"

Temari snorted. "No thanks blondie, I don't think I want ramen."

Naruto crossed his arms and sunk back into his chair. The action making him look more like a disgruntled twelve-year-old than a pouting adult. Temari couldn't help but giggle at him which only, in turn, made him pout more.

"Sorry Naruto, I would love to, I swear, but I actually have a date tonight."

Naruto sat up straight and looked at her with wide eyes. It wasn't as if he didn't believe she could get a date, she was stunningly beautiful after all, but most men were frightened away by her strong, independent personality. It also didn't help her that she had two very protective brothers, one of which tended to give off murderous vibes when it came to his sister's dates.

"Don't look so surprised!" She crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"I-I'm not surprised," Naruto paused. "Do Kankurou and Gaara know about this?"

Temari bit her lip, a nervous habit she tried to suppress most of the time. "I'll take that as a no then."

"No they don't. I figured I would tell them after the fact."

"So if it doesn't work out you don't scare the shit out of the guy, good thinking. So who is he?"

"It's a guy I met while working on one of the advertising campaigns. He was helping us out with the computer stuff, making sure everything flowed. Asuma recommended him highly, saying he was a genius or something. He was right, the guy is incredible and a real nice guy on top of it, a bit lazy, but..." she trailed off with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as something clicked inside his head. "Wait!" He stood with a bright smile. Temari looked at him curiously. "A lazy genius? Please tell me you're aren't the hot blonde Shikamaru's been talking about all week!"

"You know Shikamaru? How?" She was biting her lip again.

"I went to school with him, one of my few friends in high school. You're right; he is a real nice guy. A sarcastic shit sometimes, but it's a quirk that kind of grows on you."

Temari's smile had renewed. Naruto sat down again. "Man, what a small world. I can't believe you're going out with Shika. It's unreal."

"Anything I need to know about, any bad habits or whatnot?"

Naruto chuckled. "Now wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

Temari's eyes narrowed. "Naruto you're practically my brother, if this guy is like some freak or stalker, I will be so angry with you!"

"Freak? Stalker? Geez, you have an active imagination Temari," Naruto laughed. "You already know his worst trait, his laziness. Seriously, Temari, I'm sure you'll have a great time with him. Just take into account he may be nervous. He's only ever dated one person, a girl we went to high school with, and that didn't end up too well. He's not the sort of guy who chases women and the fact that he was talking about his date had most of us wondering who the hell was the woman who had affected him so much."

Temari was smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm surprised he even had the guts to ask you out--"

"I asked him out," she interrupted.

"Yeah, he usually finds things like that to be 'troublesome'."

"So you approve then?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Watch out there Naruto, your head may come off," a new voice added.

Kankurou stood at the opening of his cubicle in a black, pinstriped suit. Temari stood up, shooting a look to Naruto to keep their earlier discussion to himself, and greeted her brother with a peck on his cheek.

"What brings you around Kankurou?" She asked.

"I'm stopping by to drop off some papers and thought I would say hey to Naruto. Lucky me, I caught you at the same time." He stuck out his hand and shook Naruto's. Normally the hyper blond would envelope him in a hug but Kankurou wasn't completely comfortable with the public display.

"You aren't trying to steal Naruto away from Gaara are you?" He teased.

Temari snorted. "I don't think I have right parts to steal him away Kankurou."

Naruto flushed red. Kankurou had the decency to match his coloring. Temari just laughed at the prudish behavior of both men. "Why are you here really Kankurou? I doubt one of the city's top officials really needs to do some menial task as deliver paperwork. Don't you have a dozen underlings to do that for you?"

Kankurou sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit, and he set his briefcase down inside the cubicle. There wasn't a lot of space and Naruto had to shove back to let the other man in. He took Temari's old spot and she moved to sit on one of Naruto's legs. The blond smiled at how inappropriate her position would look to the other employees who weren't aware of their real relationship and Naruto's preferences.

"God, there is this new intern there, only a kid really, who is just driving me nuts. I just want to shoot him. I mean, seriously! He's very..."

"Annoying?" Temari offered.

"Bitchy?" Naruto added.

"Lazy?"

"Suspicious?"

"Degrading?"

"Perverted?"

"...gay."

Both blonds stopped their suggestions at Kankurou sighed response. It took a second before Naruto registered the comment, screwed up his face, and became offended. "Hey!"

"No, no, Naruto, it's not supposed to be an insult. I mean, I like you, you're gay but you're not like this guy. He's, um, well..."

"Flamboyant?" Temari supplied.

"Yeah, yes. He's very much 'out of the closet', as they say, and he's making everyone uncomfortable up at City Hall. He wears the oddest stuff and just makes inappropriate comments and things like that. Susan and Teresa are keeping tally on the amount of times he says penis in one day, and we've had numerous complaints from the male staff saying that he has been coming onto them."

"Why don't you just fire him then?"

"We want to, but we can't. The lawyers are afraid that he'll sue for discrimination and we really can't afford the scandal right now." Kankurou sighed again slumping against the padded wall behind him. It shifted precariously. "He's a good worked too, once you can get him on topic, he's just too...gay."

"Hey!"

"Again, no offense Naruto."

"So you snuck out the office to take refuge here? Very mature of you Kankurou. I'm proud," Temari answered with a snort.

Naruto moved his hand down and gave her a quick pinch on the bum to get her to stop picking on her brother. She yelped and stood up, sending him a glare. He looked back up at her with as much innocence as he could manage.

"Naruto," Kankurou said, watching the display. "I was wondering if maybe you could come talk to him about, you know, appropriate office behavior."

"It's not my office though," Naruto answered. He was beginning to fidget with the buttons on his shirt.

"Please, Naruto," he said. "As your brother, please?"

The comment shocked him, because Kankurou rarely used the term. Though he didn't condemn Gaara and Naruto's relationship, he hadn't been the most accepting when it first began. It was only after a couple of months, after he gotten to know the blond, that he began to acknowledge the two men's relations.

Temari was nudging Naruto's ankle with the toe of one of her black pumps. Naruto sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. When do you need me over there?"

"How about tomorrow morning, he'll be at nine. He's very prompt. He stays in the intern's office for like an hour doodling before he's scheduled to meet with the Mayor at ten. Then he's going to be running errands all day and dealing with whatever else pops up. He's been put under Sakura in helping the Uchiha's get everything needed from the City for the wedding, so they end up being pretty busy most of the day."

Naruto tensed at the mention of the Uchiha marriage but pushed back the rising bile. He nodded his head and turned towards his computer. His screensaver had activated again.

"Thanks Naruto," Kankurou said. He jumped off the filing cabinet and clapped Naruto on his shoulder. He turned and gave Temari a quick peck, promising to call her later.

"Man, I'm just racking up favors today," Naruto mumbled returning to his game of solitaire.

Two arms encircled the blond in a hug. "It's because we love you, Naruto, and we know that we can rely on you."

Naruto smiled at the whispered words. Temari seemed to know when Naruto retracted into himself, something she obviously had picked up on due to Gaara, and she always knew what to do when he was spiraling downwards.

She kissed him on the top of his head and stood up. "Well, I think we just fueled the gossip for at least a month."

Naruto laughed between his teeth. He leaned back in his chair to see the woman across from him speaking into her phone quietly, one hand covering her mouth to keep the conversation from being heard. Gladis was the office's biggest gossip. She was a good, efficient worker, even if her personality was a bit odd, and that was her only saving grace. After spreading a rumor that Tsunade and Naruto were having an affair, a rumor that was annoying persistent, she had almost been fired by Tsunade herself, but at the time they couldn't afford her loss and just gave her a warning and a month's pay cut.

"I really should get back. Get some work done and go home early tonight. I'm sure Kankurou wouldn't mind coming over for dinner," Temari winked knowing the other man would be somewhat uncomfortable with meeting the blond on what could be seen as intimate terms.

Naruto laughed. "Don't forget to drop by and tell me how the date went. I want to know your side before Shikamaru's."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you to be brutally honest."

Temari laughed, mused Naruto's hair up, and left the cubicle. She stopped by Gladis' before leaving, the powerful and intimidating businesswoman vibe exuding from her once again. "I hope that isn't a personal call Gladis," she warned. "Get back to work, mind your own business, and get a life."

Naruto chuckled as Temari stalked back down the rows of cubicles to the elevator that would take her to one of the upper floors that held her office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The blond made his way through the labyrinth of hallways that made up City Hall. He was already running a bit late. He was supposed to stop by Kankurou's office before hand but the older man had been out, leaving him a note with his secretary on who he was supposed to go meet and where to find him. Naruto was really wishing he had taken up the secretary's offer to act as a guide, even if it was just a blatant attempt to flirt.

A man, wearing a tight black shirt and black slacks, was walking down the hallway with a notebook in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Naruto couldn't help but look as the shirt, that didn't quite reach the hem of his pants, shifted with every step.

Naruto flushed, embarrassed, as the man realized that he was staring at him.

"Uh, excuse me?" Naruto began, his voice jumping a bit. His cheeks heated more and he cleared his throat. He held up the piece of paper to make sure he had the room number and name correct. "Could you help me? I'm a bit lost. I'm looking for room 3257,"

The man, a dark brunette with a scarily familiar look, smiled at him with an attractive smile. "Room 3257? It's this way. Who are you looking for?"

The man kept walking the way he was before, opposite the way Naruto was originally headed, and the blond followed him. "Oh, I'm looking for a um...damn Kankurou how can you get away with having such awful handwriting?...I think that's um, Sai maybe? I can't make out that name, can you?"

The brunette turned and looked down at the paper. He scanned it and narrowed his eyes. "That is Sai, and that would be me." His voice was cheery, as was his expression, but Naruto felt that there was something a bit off.

"Oh, well, hi Sai. I'm Naruto," he held out his hand. Sai stuck his notebook between his arm and torso, opening up one hand so that he could shake the blond's hand. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the grip was hard and it lasted a bit longer than it needed.

"Hi Naruto, what can I do you for you? It must be important since Kankurou sent you down here."

"Um, do you always call your superiors by their first names? That seems a bit rude."

Sai just smiled. By this time they had gotten to the interns office and he entered the room. It was empty and only a small desk lamp and one computer screen provided any light. The room was an interior room, probably meant to be a storage room, but was now housing at least 5 interns.

Naruto followed the man as he walked to the small desk set up against the wall in the corner. Sai put down his coffee mug. Then unlocked one of his desk draws and carefully placed his notebook in, and then closing and relocking it.

When attention was returned to him, Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, Kankurou, asked me to come in and talk to you about...um...appropriate office behavior." He was nervous and his voice seemed small.

"Appropriate office behavior? Are you one of those councilor people?"

"No."

"A lawyer?"

"No."

"A public speaker?"

"No."

"Then what right do you have to speak to me about appropriate office behavior? Who are you?"

"I've already told you, I'm Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto. And I'm here as a favor for a friend. Your behavior has been making a lot of people uncomfortable and they want you to tone it down some."

"Oh? And what I am I doing to make them uncomfortable? And why you? Why not one of my bosses?"

Naruto sighed. "Listen, I know you're gay." Sai didn't seem affected by this comment. "But you can't go parading it around for everyone because not everyone is comfortable with that."

"I hear from Sakura that Ino goes around 'parading' her relationships around, how is that so different? I'm not comfortable with that."

Naruto moved to lean up against the desk that butted up to Sai's. "I know it seems like a double standard, but just don't be so flamboyant about it. Wear clothes that aren't so tight, ones that are appropriate for work."

"Like the one's you're wearing?"

"Yeah, like these."

"Those are so unattractive though."

"Your looks don't matter as much. Look professional here, not like you're at a club. You aren't here to pick up guys," Naruto said. "You're here to do a job and that is what you should do. Show respect to your superiors. Watch what you say, particularly with the word penis, and try not to hit on people. That's all they're asking here. It doesn't mean you have to stop being gay, just don't push into everyone's faces."

Naruto had been staring at the wall in front of him but turned his head when he heard Sai stand up. He had a smile on his face and he stepped closer to Naruto. The blond wasn't sure he was comfortable with that. "Um, Sai?"

"Kankurou asked you to do this because you're gay too, right?"

Naruto swallowed and looked around nervously. He was startled when a hand touched his leg and began caressing his thigh. "Excuse me, stop that," Naruto said.

Sai stepped over and pushed Naruto further against the desk. He continued to advance, following the blond up the desk as he tried to get away. "What's the matter Naruto?" Sai said into his ear. Naruto shivered from the close contact.

"Let me up Sai, this is inappropriate."

"So seems to be everything when it comes to you," he replied.

Sai moved his hands and began fiddling with the corded belt around Naruto hips. Naruto swallowed audibly. "Let me up, Sai. I'm not joking." He allowed a bit of anger into his voice.

"No."

Naruto jumped as the door was opened and Kankurou walked in. "Naruto--?" The papers that he held into his hand fell to the floor as he jumped to grab Sai off of the blond. Naruto gratefully jumped up, fixing his belt, and walking over to the doorway. Kankurou was already giving Sai a piece of his mind.

"Naruto, would you mind picking up those papers. It's for _Konoha_, the one's from yesterday."

Naruto obeyed and picked up the fallen documents. He was soon joined by Kankurou and the job was finished quickly. "Sai, I'm going to go talk with the mayor about your conduct. This is the last straw."

The two men walked out of the room, leaving Sai. "Sorry about that Naruto, I didn't think he would attack you."

"It's okay Kankurou, I'm just glad you came by." He was visibly shaken and the other man was tempted to throw an arm around him to comfort him.

"Come up to my office, you can have some coffee to calm you down."

Naruto nodded and followed the other man up to his office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto entered the _Konoha_ office building around eleven. Despite the coffee, his entire body felt exhausted.

"You're late brat," a familiar voice growled at him.

Naruto turned to see Tsunade standing by the executive elevator. He smiled and gave her a wave but both seemed forced. "You okay?" Her voice had changed to worry as she approached him and tested to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just a rough day."

Tsunade snorted. "It's only eleven, how can have been rough already?"

The elevator dinged and opened. Tsunade moved to enter it. She stopped while she was only half in, one hand on the door. "Here is something that will brighten your day Naruto," she began. Naruto turned to look at her. "I just heard from the director of the new branch, they finished setting up quicker than expected and they're sending home our representative. Gaara should be back home by tomorrow."

Naruto's face lit up with a smile, despite his exhaustion. "Thank you Tsunade!" He said running and giving her a hug.

"Don't thank me, I didn't do all that hard work in record time. But you can thank me for the long weekend I'm giving you both." She received another tight hug. She was laughing happily at the return of her bubbly blond. "I expect to see you here next Wednesday on time though."

Naruto reassured her he would be on time, early even, and then left to run up the many flights of stairs to the floor his cubicle lay. Tsunade just laughed at his energy as she rode the elevator to the top floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did it really take you two hours to deal with this guy?" Temari asked as Naruto entered his cubicle.

She had taken his desk chair and was swiveling around in it with her legs crossed.

Naruto groaned and begged for her not to ask about the events that had already happened today. Naruto had stayed in Kankurou's office as he made a phone call about Sai's behavior, incase the blond was needed to make a statement. However, word got round, probably by Sai himself, to Sakura about his dismissal and a very angry strawberry blonde crashed into Kankurou's office in a rage. She was angry that he was taking away her only help on the massive Uchiha project with only a month remaining, and had taken out her abuse on Naruto, who she had known since childhood. As it was, the man was allowed to stay until the wedding was over with and all the post-paperwork was finished.

Temari moved and allowed him to sit down. He booted up his computer and sat back into the comfortable chair. The blonde woman took her usual seat on the file cabinet. "So how did the date go?" Naruto asked.

Temari's smile was hard to categorize. "It went, okay. You were right, he was very nervous at first, it took me a while to calm him down and relax, but after that, it went well."

"You seeing him again?"

Temari's smile turned to one that could have rivaled Naruto's. "Yes, we're meeting tonight after work for drinks at some bar downtown."

"Romantic date."

"We decided that environment would make everyone less nervous and less awkwardness means it's easier to get to know one another."

Naruto swiveled around to stare at Temari. "Wait, you're serious about this guy? Like you want a relationship with him outside of just sleeping together?"

Temari knocked him upside the head. "Don't be a jerk Naruto."

"I'm sorry, it's just unusual."

The blonde woman nodded, knowing that his comment wasn't completely off base. She still had the problem of Shikamaru passing the brother-test, which was going to be one hell of a problem. Naruto seemed to understand her anxiousness. He reached out and gave her knee a quick squeeze. "I'll try and help and support you in anyway," he offered.

"Thanks Naruto but I wouldn't want to cause a fight between you and Gaara."

Naruto snorted. "It's not like I don't know Shikamaru anyway and I wouldn't let you go out with him if he was creepy or something. It seems my opinion and knowledge of his character should be counted for something."

"It won't be, not with my brothers."

"Well considered yourself well loved then."

Temari smiled gently, knowing this was true. "Did you hear that Gaara is coming home tomorrow?" She said deciding to change the subject.

Naruto's face lit up. "Yeah, Tsunade told me before I came up. She also gave us both a long weekend on top of it."

"Well I'm sure you two will find great use of the free time then." Temari gave the blond a suggestive wink. He flushed bright red in response.

"Way to be a perv Temari," he said.

He moved so he was once again facing his computer screen. It had finished booting up while he was turned around and his desktop wallpaper, a picture of Naruto, Gaara and his siblings, stared back at him. Naruto reached out and traced the gentle slope of Gaara's well-defined face. His red hair was in a constant state of disarray and he kept it short so that it wouldn't end up looking like Naruto's untamed locks. The matching crimson tattoo that adorned his forehead was half-hidden under the bangs.

Naruto smiled at the blank face that stared back at him. The four of them had gone out to an amusement park, part of Naruto's birthday present from the siblings since he had never been, and they had stopped some random worker to take their picture in front of one of the giant attractions the park was known for. Naruto's arms were slung around Gaara's neck, his head tucked under the redhead's chin, and Gaara's arms grasping onto the blond tightly. Kankurou stood behind his brother looking only slightly at the camera. His cheeks were red with embarrassment from the couple's public display. Temari in the picture was standing behind Naruto. She was giving a toothy smile, as she struggled not laugh while holding up two fingers behind Naruto's head.

It was one of the best times of his life and one of the only pictures Naruto had, even if it was just a digital image.

"You really missed him, huh?"

Temari's voice startled Naruto out of his reverie. He jumped back slightly in his chair and began pulling up the programs he would need for work.

"Naruto," Temari said. "Shikamaru talked about you some, about what you were like in high school, about your relationship with Uch--"

She was cut off as Naruto stood up abruptly. His head was bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes. "He shouldn't have talked about that, it's none of his business."

"Naruto he was worried."

"No, he just wanted to get into your pants."

Temari's eyes widened and one of her hands came to cover her mouth in surprise. Her voice was harsh when she next spoke. "That was uncalled for Uzamaki." He flinched at her formality. "He was worried about you. He asked me how you were doing, if you were dating anyone, and I explained that you were dating someone I was close to but business was keeping you two apart."

Temari jumped off the filing cabinet and stood in front of him. The office was quiet as many people were beginning to stop what they were doing and watch the two blonds. Both ignored them.

Naruto's chin was grabbed harshly and pulled up into the air so that his eyes came in contact with Temari's smoldering gaze. "He was worried," she tightened her hold when he tried to rip his chin from her grasp. "He was worried because you were alone at a time when your past was coming back and you didn't need to be alone. And he's right, and you know he's right. Stop hiding your sorrow from everyone and let us help you. Let us be there for you."

"Are you done?"

"No, not nearly. But we both have work to do and so I'll let it go for now. Give me a call later tonight and we can hang out, if you want."

"You have a date tonight."

Temari's hand moved from his chin, letting his face fall again, and moved around to his shoulder to give it a squeeze. "If it's for you Naruto, I'll cancel."

00000000000000000000

Even at nine in the morning the airport was already teaming with various people coming and going. Naruto felt awkward sitting in the waiting area, as the world around him seem to blur in a hurried rush.

He fiddled with his jeans uncomfortably. Someone big was coming into town if the press, who were here in mass, was any indication. Security had been beefed up as well. Naruto was lucky to even get where he was and that was only because he had made a fit.

A plane had landed only moments ago and the people were piling through the gate. A large man with long, white hair cam through flirting with a young woman with long, dark hair. Naruto watched the two. The woman looked very familiar but he couldn't pin where from. She walked with a bred elegance. On her face was a forced smiled, almost a painful grimace, as she put up with the elder man's advances.

The blond perked his ears when they drew near, trying to listen in. The old man looked at the blond--Naruto jumped-- and winked at him. Naruto hastily got up and stepped away from the two. The elder man chuckled lightly before returning his attention to the woman he was with. He watched the two go down the passageway of the airport until they ducked out of his view. From a distance, he could hear the press going wild and the voice of the old man laughing above all the noise.

A hand gripped the boy's shoulder from behind. Only knowing one person who would approach him at the airport, Naruto instinctively turned around and buried himself into the chest of the other person. "Gaara. I've missed you," Naruto mumbled into the suit jacket.

The other man tensed at the words. "Gaara?" Naruto asked, pulling back from the body he had buried himself in.

His eyes went wide when his eyes locked with the dark eyes of the man in front of him. "Sasuke?" His voice was broken and small.

Naruto took several steps back before he fell to the ground. Sasuke stood above him seemingly uncouth by the appearance of the blond. His slightly shaking, clenched hands were the only thing that gave him away. "Naruto?" His voice too seemed small.

Naruto realized why he had recognized the woman from before, the one with the old man. He had seen her picture plastered all over the news lately as the future wife of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Through the fear and nervousness, anger seeped into the foreground. He got off the floor, dusting himself off. His teeth were clenched in an angry sneer. "Excuse me, Uchiha, I'm waiting for someone and I wouldn't want to keep you from your fiancé."

Sasuke reach forward to touch Naruto's arm but the blond stepped back and swatted away the foreign appendage. "Don't touch me, bastard."

"I remember a time when you would have loved for me to touch you."

"That was a long time ago and you ended it by leaving."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Naruto," Sasuke said. "You knew it had to end just as much as I did."

"Why? To protect your family's precious name? Is that why you're marrying this Kin-woman?"

"Leave my family out of this."

"No."

It was only in a blink of an eye that Naruto found himself thrown backwards into a row of the plastic chairs, his cheek throbbing. He brought a hand to touch his face. It hurt and would probably swell and bruise later.

Sasuke was looking at him with shocked eyes. "Oh God, Naruto! I-I didn't mean to hurt you," he said rushing to the other's side.

Naruto pushed away the other man as he stood up. Keeping his distance, he walked over to the large window opposite of where Sasuke was standing and stared out. "Do you even love her Sasuke? Are you even capable of love? Were you ever?"

"Naruto, don't do this," Sasuke said.

He approached the other man slowly until he stood behind him with only a miniscule gap between the two. "Don't ever doubt that I loved you--"

The blond spun around, his face a mixture of anger and sorrow. "Don't you dare say that," he said. "After you left me, don't you dare say you loved me."

"Naruto, there were reasons. It was for the best."

Sasuke was thrown to the floor by the force of Naruto's punch. The blond stood over him with his head down and bangs hiding his eyes. His whole body was shaking from suppressed emotions, though Sasuke couldn't tell which.

"You caused me so much heartache. I couldn't eat or sleep because of you," Naruto said. His voice was quivering and barely audible. "At those moments I hated you. And yet I don't regret a single moment I spent with you. Not a single, fucking moment."

"Naruto--"

A woman, Kin, calling out Sasuke's name interrupted the Uchiha before he could say anything. He stood up and watched as his fiancé walked quickly towards him. "Sasuke, sweetie, we need to go. We're meeting that frightful woman from the City about the wedding."

"Sakura," Naruto said. The spite was evident in his voice.

Kin turned and focused her attention on the blond. "Excuse me?"

Naruto raised his head and met her gaze. "Her name is Sakura and she had been working her butt off for you. Give her some respect."

Kin snorted and blew the blond off. "Honey," Naruto wanted to gag at the pet name. "Who is this?"

Sasuke just stared at the blond, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

"Uzamaki Naruto," the blond supplied.

The dark-haired woman looked surprised before narrowing her eyes and attaching herself to her fiancé's arm. There was obvious recognition in her face and Naruto had to step back from the sheer force of anger and jealously that was emanating from her. "Sasuke, let's go."

She was already pulling him away from the blond but the Uchiha still seemed dazed and his movements were jerky. "Sasuke!" Kin said. She was getting frustrated.

"Naruto!"

The blond turned around to see his favorite redhead coming through the gates. Naruto's face lit up and he ran to Gaara. Both Kin and Sasuke watched as the blond all but tackled the other man.

Gaara embraced Naruto, bringing him into a warm kiss.

"Gaara I've missed you so much!"

A small smile flickered over the pale features. "I've missed you too Naruto."

An eruption of sound broke the two out of their personal universe. Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Kin were no longer standing there. The noise was the press reacting to the appearance of the Uchiha couple.

"Naruto, what happened to your cheek?" Gaara asked.

He had grabbed onto one of Naruto's hands and they were walking towards the baggage claim. Naruto brought his other hand to his swollen cheek. His blue eyes clouded over for a moment.

"Oh, it's nothing," he gave Gaara's hand a squeeze. "Clumsy me, ran into my past."

The redhead dropped Naruto's hand so he could throw his arm around the blond's shoulder. He brought the other man against his body and squeezed his shoulder tightly. In return, Naruto snuggled into Gaara's warmth. "I really am glad you're back."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll always come back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please leave comments. On affdotnet, I basically got one review for every 100 hits (600+ hits total) and that is very discouraging.

There still may be some editing issues that need to be taken care of, but I'll come back for those.

Page Count: 18


	6. SasuKin

Title: Midnight Passing

Author: scottishfae

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Kin (w. underlying SasuNaru)

Challenge #: 5

Rating: M

Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

Two things before we begin.

1: Kin is very much out of character. When I originally paired someone up w. Sasuke, I didn't have anyone from the series in mind. But it seemed my Id had something different in mind as my description fit that of Kin from the Sound team in the Chuunin exam. So I kind of just use her name & add a new characterization of her. I also realize that her character isn't very well expressed and b.c of the situation I set up, the ending doesn't make too much sense. Sorry? I don't know. This one was tough.

2: For all of those people who have been so kind to review, I thank you. For those of you rabid Sai fans who have complimented me on how well I characterized Sai…thanks! You have no idea how much of a compliment that is to me b.c I based his character completely off the two or three pictures I've seen and my friend's comments. I haven't been keeping up w. the manga for a while (I'm angry at Kishi for killing Gaara, even if he did bring him back), so I'm not familiar a lot w. Sai. So I'll pass the compliments on to my friends who must have done a brilliant job characterizing him to me so that I could in turn write him well enough to get the Sai fans' approval.

One last thing: this scene is crap. I wouldn't feed it to my dog! I hate it. Sorry for it. You can skip over this one. I don't mind.

00000000000000000000000000

"Now, ma'am, the city has made sure that these blocks are closed only for wedding guests. Parking, by valet as requested, will be in these areas for the ceremony," the strawberry blond woman, Sakura, spoke to Kin, showing the bride the exact routes on a well-organized map.

A dark-brunette man was giving orders to various workers, jotting down in his notebook on occasion. It wasn't usual policy for city officials to be this involved with the personal matters of its citizens but since one of the city's most powerful families was hosting a wedding, then it was happy to bend the rules. For this reason, Sakura had been thrown off her usual business of maintaining the social services in order to become a temporary wedding planner for the Uchiha marriage.

"From the ceremony here, your limousine will be escorted by the police over to the reception hall. These blocks will be closed for the reception and guest parking, again by valet, will be located here and here."

Sakura noted that Kin wasn't paying any attention. The bossy woman was busy skirting attention around the room before always returning focus to the doorway. There was little doubt she was waiting for her fiancé to come through.

Since their arrival into the city, Sasuke had been seen only once by the wedding staff. Rumors were he was spending his days and nights drinking and avoiding Kin.

Sakura had heard from Tsunade, an old teacher and friend, that Naruto and Sasuke had seen each other at the airport. Knowing the two's past, she had rushed over to Gaara's apartment to check on the blond. He was fine, but angry—as was Gaara. It seemed she had interrupted the two while they were making up for the long length time apart.

Even now she couldn't help blushing at the memory of a nearly naked, and clearly aroused, Naruto answering the door. She had to admit, it was a shame that such a specimen of the male species had to be interested only in other men. He was a catch.

"Sakura?" Sai's voice brought both women out of their own thoughts.

"Yes Sai?"

He smiled brightly at both women. "The flowers have arrived."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Oh! Thank you Sai. Excuse me ma'am while I go and make sure these are put in their proper places."

Kin waved her hand carelessly in a way of dismissal. Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from making a comment.

0000000000000000000

Once the two city workers were gone, Kin pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number of Sasuke's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Came his slurred response.

"Where the hell are you?" She contained her voice to a low whisper.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Kin's anger was mounting. "Who is this? This is your fiancé waiting for your sorry ass to show up at the meeting we had scheduled to discuss the final bits on the wedding."

There was a pause on the phone and what sounded like ice clinking against glass could be heard.

"What bar is open at ten in the morning?" Kin said, more to herself than to the man on the other side of the phone.

She bit her lip nervously, not wanting to use her last weapon against the Uchiha. It seemed she had no choice, however. "Sasuke if this is how you're going to act, I might as well call daddy." She paused to see if that got her a reaction.

When it didn't she continued. "He'll be angry for how you're treating me and call off the wedding!"

Sasuke snorted over the connection. "S'kay. I don't want to marry you anyway. Itachi's making me."

Tears welled up in Kin's eyes. "You don't mean that," she said.

"What don't I mean?" His drunken mind already forgetting what he had said only moments earlier.

"Sasuke." Her voice was full of pain as she struggled to hold back tears.

He seemed oblivious and the noise of ice on glass continued. She had decided to hang up on him when he heard him whimper. She instantly became worried. "What's the matter baby?"

"I miss Naruto."

Kin violently hung the phone up and then threw it across the church where it shattered against one of its stone walls. Everyone stopped to stare at the seething woman as she broke down into tears.

Sakura rushed over to comfort the woman. "Ma'am is everything alright?"

Kin fell into Sakura's arms. The other woman looked around in a panic on how to handle the situation. No one else seemed to have any clue either. "Ma'am," Sakura began.

"Kin, call me Kin please."

"Yes, Kin. Why don't we go down this café down the street? We can get you some coffee to calm your nerves."

Kin allowed Sakura to help her stand. "Sai, see if we can't get a new phone, pronto. Salvage the SIM card if you can."

Sai did as he was instructed, jotting something down in his book first, while Sakura led the other woman out of the church.

0000000000000000000000

"Tell me," Kin said around her mocha, "what this _Naruto_ is like."

Sakura flinched at the obvious contempt the other woman held for her old friend. "What makes you think I know him?"

"I know you were friends with my Sasuke while they were," she paused and gagged, "_together_."

Sakura snorted into her own cup. "No one was friends with Sasuke. He was just there and he either put up with your presence or he didn't. Naruto was the only one he allowed close to him and was the only one he would open up to and I only know that because Naruto told me."

"He's lying." Kin snapped. "Sasuke doesn't lay his feelings out for anyone. It isn't who he is and that's why he is strong and successful."

_And why he is drunk in a bar at ten a.m. completely miserable and about to marry someone he doesn't love,_ added Sakura.

"How did you and Sasuke meet?" She asked to change the subject.

Kin's eyes lost their focus as she sunk into her memories. A girlish smile appeared over her face. "Oh he was so handsome. It was love at first sight, for both of us."

"Sasuke told you that?" Sakura asked more than a little skeptical.

"He didn't have to tell me, I could just tell. He is my fiancé after all."

Sakura brought her cup to her mouth and took a sip. "And where did you first see him then?"

"Oh at a party daddy was throwing for his business associates. Sasuke came with Itachi." Kin paused to take a sip of her own drink. "The moment I saw him I knew I had to have him," Kin met Sakura's eyes, "and I told daddy that exactly."

Sakura's cell phone rang. She picked it up from her purse and rejected the call. It was only Ino and she doubted it was important. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Oh well, that's it really. Once I told daddy I wanted Sasuke for my husband, he went to Itachi and arranged the whole thing. By the end of the month we were engaged. Of course if wasn't announced until December, a whole 6 months after the party. We're going to get married on our one year anniversary."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that was my idea. Isn't it romantic?"

"I suppose," Sakura answered around her cup. _Only if you consider not having a choice in whom you are marrying romantic._

Sakura's phone rang again interrupting the conversation. "Excuse me, I suppose I should take this."

Kin didn't seem offended and just waved her off as she had before. Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked away from the table. She picked up the phone once she exited the café. "Ino, what's up and it better be important. I'm with—"

"I know who you're with and I'm with her drunken fiancé at the police station."

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me. Seems our fine Uchiha broke into a bar this morning and has been acting as his own personal bartender ever since."

Sakura ran her fingers through her short hair. "Oh Sasuke."

"What should I do? They have him in detox and as it is I've had to bribe Lee into convincing the owner to not press charges."

It was nice to have friends in the police department. "Bribe with what?" Sakura asked, half dreading the answer.

Ino's nervous laughter filtered through the phone. "Well, um, I hope you don't have plans for tomorrow night."

Sakura groaned. "Thanks a lot Ino."

"Whatever Sakura, that isn't the most important thing right now."

"I know," she paused looking back into the café where Kin was waiting impatiently. "Listen, I'm going to bring Kin down there. Maybe she can talk some sense into him."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Not at all but our only other option is to call Naruto and ask for his help."

"Well that's definitely not an option."

"No it is actually. Ino give him a call. Explain to him the circumstances. Ask him to come down to the police station, which precinct?"

"Thirty-seven."

"And tell him to keep out of sight. We'll only use him as a last resort."

"Sakura," Ino said. Her voice was cautious and doubtful. "This isn't a smart idea. For either of them."

"Well hopefully we won't have to use it."

With that Sakura hung up and rushed back into the café to Kin's side. She explained the situation and they both quickly left and headed down towards the thirty-seventh precinct.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke stared across the small cell to the mildewing concrete walls. He struggled to keep it in focus but every time he felt he had it down the wall would lurch. Usually his stomach would lurch with it and his cell reeked because of it.

One of the cops, an exuberant man with a bowl cut hairstyle, had given a wastebasket. He clutched it tight to his chest. The smell made his eyes water. He wretched.

As his stomach started to calm down again he vaguely became aware of the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. He was still recovering from his latest upheaval when the door to his cell opened. The bowl cut man was there again.

The Uchiha stared at him for several minutes before he realized he was being spoken to. His throat was soar and his voice was croaky. "What?"

The policeman sighed. "People are here to pick you up."

He helped hoist up the sobering Uchiha. They walked, slowly and unsteadily, down the corridor and out two sets of doors until they reached the main room of the station.

As they exited, Sasuke ducked his head to shield his eyes from the bright lights. His eyes began to tear up.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up when he heard his name. In front of him stood someone who looked surprisingly familiar. She was wearing a knee-length, tapered blue skirt. Tucked into that was a maroon blouse that set off her strawberry blond hair. "Sakura?"

Her scowl lessened but by no means did she look happy to see him.

"Sakura!" He said again finally figuring how he knew her. "Sakura, please."

He stepped forward but the cop held his arm preventing him from getting too close. She seemed relieved.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

Her voice was different than he remembered. It was a touch deeper, and had a hint of exhaustion. She no longer possessed the high-pitch squeal he remembered from the days when she was the president of his fan club.

"Sakura, please. Where's Naruto? I miss Naruto. Tell him I'm sorry and that I do love him, I never stopped and I never will."

He was on the verge of tears and missed the two startled gasps.

"You bastard."

Sasuke looked up at those familiar words only to have his face violently thrown to the side by a powerful slap. Kin stood there seething and at the verge of tears herself. "You drunken ass hole! How dare you!"

Sakura put a hand on the woman's arm in hopes to calm her down but it was just shoved away. Sasuke sunk to the ground. Kin stared down at him. "I hate you!" She said around tears.

"I don't care. Go away. I don't want you."

"I hate you!" She repeated. "I hate the way you look at me, and the way you talk to me. I hate the way you make me fell."

She paused to catch her breath. The whole room was and staring at the scene. A year's worth of ignored and pent up anger was beginning to be released.

She began again in a whisper, barely able to talk for her grief. "I hate the way I'll watch the door for you. I hate the fact that I don't think I can live without you."

Both Lee and Sakura were by her side guiding her to a chair before she too collapsed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry," she choked. "I can't be him. I can't be your precious Naruto and I can't take his place in your heart. I just wanted you to see me and love me."

Sasuke had gone quite listening to the woman he was supposed to marry. She was sobbing now and Sakura was desperately trying to soothe her.

"Come on bastard, let's get you out of here."

The deep baritone was familiar and Sasuke looked up. Blond hair and blue eyes met him. "Did I die just now?"

The man above him smiled though it was laced with sadness. "No but I bet you'll be wishing you were dead once you sober up and you're hangover hits full on."

Naruto didn't say anything else. He hoisted Sasuke up and, with the help of Gaara, took him out of the building while Kin was occupied in her own grief.

The next day the wedding had been called off and Kin left the city for her own home on the other side of the country.

00000000000000000000000000000

So this has to be the worse one of the series so far. Possibly one of the worst things I have written. I hate it so much. I don't expect reviews for this one, I don't review crap & I don't expect others to either.

I may come back to this one once I finish this arc. I think Kin just needs a complete recharacterization. Possibly one that fits her original character much better.

Until then, sorryness for the crappiness. I will see you on the flip side w. another GaaraNaru/SasuNaru.


	7. SasukeNaruto, GaaraNaruto

Title: Midnight Passing  
Author: scottishfae  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara   
Challenge #: 6  
Rating: M  
Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

000000000000000000000000000

He had decided to delay his return to his brother's home by taking the train cross country instead of flying. His mounting fear of facing the other man made his knees weak and he could barely contain his body from shaking.

The blond put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. The pressure was reassuring even with the knowledge that he would soon be leaving the other. Gaara stood close behind Naruto with the air of indifference towards the soon departing Uchiha. His possessive grip on the blond's hip spoke of the lie behind this indifferent attitude.

The two had rescued him from an impending marriage that would have made neither party happy in the end and for that he was thankful to them both. However, as he watched the train pull into the station, he couldn't help but wish that it were he holding Naruto possessively against his form and not the silent redhead.

The blond seemed to realize Sasuke's thoughts. His beautiful blue stare was filled with sadness as he looked at the Uchiha. Every time Sasuke tried to reach out for the long dead connection between the two men, Naruto would clam up and shut himself off. Sasuke would watch with regret as Gaara would go to the blond and help him recover to his normal self.

_That could have been me_.

The train had come to a halt and the current passengers were disembarking. Naruto stepped forward, away from Gaara's hold, and took Sasuke's free hand with both of his. Sasuke squeezed the hands but kept his eyes on the train.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Do you love me?"

"No."

The blond's voice was soft and there was something hidden in its depths that made Sasuke doubted the sincerity of the statement.

The people disembarking had filtered to only a few and people were now allowed to board. Without releasing Naruto's hands, Sasuke bent down and grabbed his bag. The two men walked towards the train together. They stopped when they could no farther. It was time for Sasuke to board.

"I love you," he said turning to look at Naruto.

The blond wouldn't meet his eyes but instead stared at their connected hands. "I know."

"And you don't love me?"

Naruto looked up, biting his lip. His eyes were regretful. He released Sasuke's hand and backed away. "Good bye Sasuke."

The Uchiha sighed. He watched as Gaara came up and wrapped his arms around the blond. Naruto unconsciously snuggled back into the embrace.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

He held out his hand to Gaara. The redhead took the offered hand and they shook. "Take care of him."

Gaara nodded.

Naruto was pouting. "Hey don't act like I'm not here and I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

Sasuke allowed himself a small smile. With a quickness his family was known for, he leaned forward and brushed the barest whisper of a kiss on the blond's lips. Naruto looked dazed when Sasuke pulled back. Gaara was unreadable as usual.

The Uchiha nodded his goodbye to both men and turned to board. He got on the train and found his seat. Out the window he saw Naruto standing there hand and hand with Gaara. The two were talking congenially together, Naruto giving the redhead one of his radiant smiles.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the pair and sunk down into his seat. He remembered when he was the recipient of those smiles.

The train lurched and began its way. A flailing of arms brought his attention back to the window. Naruto was jumping up and down like a child, waving goodbye with the whole of his body. Sasuke placed a hand against the window trying to reach through and touch the other man.

"Naruto."

He leaned against the window further, his forehead flattening against the glass. He watched the two as long as he could before the station was no longer in view. Then he turned and sunk into his seat. The city was rushing by the window in a blur.

"Naruto."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me! Here is the next update. I have the next one already written and type up w. just some tweaking to do. I'll post it tomorrow.

Thanks again. Further comments would be appreciated!


	8. JiraiyaNaruto – non romantic, family

Title: Midnight Passing  
Author: scottishfae  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Naruto – non-romantic  
Challenge #: 7  
Rating: M  
Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

00000000000000000000000000000

The similarities were undeniable. Same messy blond locks, same vibrant blue eyes. Naruto couldn't help but think he was looking into a mirror as he looked at the aged photo.

Tsunade sat behind her desk watching Naruto and her guest carefully.

"Who," he began. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Who is this?"

"This is your father. Can't you tell?" The elder man said. "A bit daft isn't he?"

"He must get that from his grandfather," Tsunade snipped.

Naruto looked up at the man. The minute he walked into his boss' office he recognized the him from the airport when Gaara had come home.

"Wait, what? My father?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"_My_ father?"

This time neither answered. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and sunk down comfortably into his chair. Tsunade fiddled with a pen on her desk.

"If this is my father, how do you have it?"

"He's really not that bright. Are you sure it's wise to employ him?"

"Shut up Jiraiya and explain before I do."

Naruto was thoroughly confused as he looked back and forth between the two other occupants of the room. The man, Jiraiya, sighed and ended the bickering by turning his attention back to the blond man. He was a really energetic man whose personality grated on Naruto's nerves.

"I have that picture," he said. "Because it belongs to me."

Naruto felt like bashing his head against the wall. Tsunade decided to do just that, but with Jiraiya's head instead.

"Woman get off of me!"

"No! You ass, there can be no doubt you two are related, you're both too stubborn for your own good."

Naruto had gone silent. He stared, wide-eyed at the two, processing what he had just heard. "What?"

Tsunade froze and Jiraiya used that to pry her off of him. "Sorry about that, women just can't seem to keep their hands off of me."

He ducked right before a stapler made contact with his head. Instead it whizzed past and crashed into the wall, leaving a large dent.

"Now for this picture," Jiraiya continued like he didn't nearly have a concussion via stapler to the head. "This picture is very special to me."

"Why?"

"Because it's a picture of my only son."

Naruto's body was shaking to the point where the whole chair was quaking as well.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked more than a little worried.

When he next spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "Liar."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. Well not about this at least."

"Liar! This isn't my father and you sure as hell aren't related to me, you...you pervert!"

"Naruto you can see the resemblance between the picture and yourself. It's too much to be a coincidence and you know it."

"No!"

"Listen you brat. You can't deny we're family. It may be a shock but get over it. We're family, the only ones we have left. Deal with it."

Naruto had been reduced to tears both from hurt and anger. "Where were you then? Your supposedly my family, where were you? All those years by myself, with no one else in the world, where were you?"

Jiraiya looked away from the emotional blond and out the window. Tsunade could see his own body shaking slightly. She stood up and walked over to Naruto's side, kneeling so she could look him in the eyes.

"Naruto, it's not his fault. When your parents died you were left in his custody but the city courts stepped in. They deemed Jiraiya's lifestyle ill-suit for raising a child,"

"No matter that I had already raised one and a damn fine man he turned out."

"so they took you away and made you a ward of the state."

"But he could have been there still."

"Now that is my fault," Jiraiya said. "I was angry and stubborn. I left and didn't want to return."

"Didn't even do that all that well," Tsunade mumbled.

"Well I couldn't go without seeing my only grandson graduate could I?"

"You were there?"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto. He smiled and reached out to ruffle the blond locks. "Of course brat. I was there a lot more than you think. Once my anger ran out and I began to think about my cute grandson that I had left behind, I decided," he paused. "I decided that I would rather watch you from the shadows if only to ensure your happiness."

"And what did you see in your shadows?" Naruto didn't bother to hide the bitterness. "Did you see me happy?"

"No. I saw a boy who pretended to be happy for those around him and got so good at pretending that everyone else became oblivious to his own misery."

"So your plan failed."

"Shut up brat and don't interrupt."

Tsunade tightened her hold on the younger man.

"I saw your loneliness when no one else could because I felt that same loneliness. It was during the worst of it when I almost broke the court order and took you away but then," Jiraiya said. "Then you found that Uchiha brat."

Naruto's breath hitched at the mention of Sasuke.

"Though I can't say I approve of that type of relationship, I do want great grandchildren someday, I could never deny you your happiness."

Naruto scooted back in his chair so he could bring his legs up to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees. Confused blue orbs came to rest on the woman beside him. "And you knew all this? You two seem to be pretty buddy-buddy."

"I knew who you were. It's kind of hard not to recognize Yondy's boy when he is the spitting image of him."

"Is that the only reason I got this job? Is my whole life a fucking lie?"

His anger was returning and he began to rock back and forth in the chair.

"Nothing in your life is a lie boy." Jiraiya's voice was loud and sharp. All the command of a parent filled his tone. "You are who you are and the life you led formed you into a mighty fine man. A son that Yondy would be happy to have. A grandson I am very proud of."

"Why now?" Naruto asked. "Why tell me this now?"

Jiraiya smiled. "I just got back into the country from an extended vacation. I've been touring the world doing research for my novels. Also, you're of age now that the court order has expired. I know, I'm overdo, sorry. I never did have good timing."

He shot a look over to Tsunade who rolled her eyes.

"How do I know you're doing this for me and not to try and get into Tsunade's pants."

Something about that last sentence deeply disturbed the blond and he felt like gagging. His horror must have been evident because Tsunade began to laugh. Jiraiya had a grin across his face. "Ah, now there is some of Yondy's intelligent. Astute little brat, isn't he?"

He was leering at Tsunade and she decided to stop that before it got any farther. The window shattered as a hole punch went through it and plummeted the long length towards the ground.

Naruto was laughing and Jiraiya, after getting over the shock of a near death experience via hole punch, joined in. Tsunade looked at her shattered window in horror. She moved to her desk and flipped on the intercom.

"Shizune, call maintenance and tell them I need my window fixed."

"Yes ma'am," Shizune's voice came through.

"And get me some aspirin. These two are giving me a headache."

00000000000000000000000000000

The end. First of two non-romantic, family relationship stories. The next will be Itachi x Sasuke going more into why Itachi has such control over his life, and of course their basic relationship. Expect that one out soon. I do have a paper due Thursday, another paper due Friday and two mini-tests on Friday as well, so I'll try to get out the next scene as quick as I can.

Much love to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all:::huggles:


	9. ItachiSasuke – non romantic, family

Title: Midnight Passing  
Author: scottishfae  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke – non-romantic  
Challenge #: 8  
Rating: M  
Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

00000000000000000000000

Sasuke watched as his brother's home came into view. The large mansion blinked out the sun at its hilltop position. The gates opened and the elegant Rolls Royce turned into the private drive. Since his parents' death, Sasuke had pretty much been under the thumb of his elder brother.

The tragic and mysterious death of the rest of the Uchiha family left the multi-million dollar company in the hands of its two surviving sons. The will specifically said that Itachi had control over the company but under the stipulation that he would look after his brother. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the will set no monetary minimum and Itachi could very well leave his younger brother with only the barest amount to survive.

The door opened for Sasuke and he was startled from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that they had parked. He stepped out of the expensive car and made his way to the front door. A maid was already grabbing his bag to put in his room. "Hi Jenkins," Sasuke mumbled at the butler as he entered the house.

"Master Itachi would like to see you."

Sasuke nodded and made his way up to the second floor office. He rapped on the door when he got there. A large man, with a bluish tint to his skin, opened the door. Kisame, a long time friend of Itachi's, was one of Sasuke's most detested person. He hated the man and the pain he had inflicted on both Naruto and himself. "Hey kid, looks like you got yourself into some trouble."

"Shut up. I have no need to hear the snide remarks of a man with the intelligence factor of a retarded lemming."

The look on Kisame's face was priceless. It was a mixture of both anger and confusion though as the insult sank in, he became more and more angry. "You insolate little brat."

"Insolate? Big word for you," Sasuke shot back.

They were both still standing next to the doorway.

"Sasuke I would ask you not to be rude to my friends, am I rude to yours?" Itachi said from behind his desk.

"I don't have friends and the one I did have, you made it so everyone hated and abused him."

Itachi's smile drifted over his face with a sly ascension. "Good point but still," he said. "Please sit, we have much to discuss."

"I really have nothing to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

Sasuke walked over to the large mahogany desk and sat at one of the chairs in front of him. There was no way of getting out of this talk, and even he knew it.

"So you don't want to explain why you broke off a marriage that guaranteed us a half a billion dollar merger?"

"I don't love her, why should I marry her?"

"That doesn't matter. You would learn to tolerate each other and in the meanwhile be put in a very luxurious position."

Sasuke shifted in his seat. "I don't really care. I don't want to be unhappy any longer."

"And you'll be happy poor? You'll be happy ruining the name your parents worked so hard to make?"

Itachi very rarely claimed their parents as his own. Usually he would just brush them off as Sasuke's parents. Though there was no doubt that of his actual belonging in the Uchiha family. The two brothers looked very much alike.

"Money doesn't buy happiness."

"What a stupid, cliché saying. One that holds no basis in reality."

Sasuke clenched his fist, bunching the fabric of his pants.

"Naruto was poor, how do you explain his happiness then?"

"Was he really happy? How can you tell? He was always very good at wearing that mask of the idiotic clown."

"Shut up!" Sasuke stood and braced himself up against the desk.

"No," Itachi replied. "Sit back down please."

He waited for Sasuke to begrudgingly take his seat again.

"I have talked to Charles and he agrees that this whole deal is just a youth's mistake. We've both agreed that the wedding should be moved here and performed right away."

"No."

"I'm sorry little brother," Itachi said. "You have no choice in the matter. You either marry her or I'm cutting you off."

Kisame snorted. Both brothers had forgotten he was even in the room.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

The unusual smile crept over Itachi's face again. The younger Uchiha soon wiped it off his face. however. "I'll leave. I'll pack my stuff and be gone by tonight."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke had stood and was now towering over his brother. "I refuse to marry her and if that is my only choice, then I'll take being cut off."

"I don't think you understand what being cut off is. Your luxurious lifestyle will be gone," Itachi said.

"I'm sick of being under your thumb. I'm going to live my own life for once."

With that Sasuke walked out of the office and over to his room leaving a stunned Itachi behind.

Kisame's voice drifted down the hallway. "Don't worry Itachi, he's just bluffing. No way that brat could live two seconds outside of this house."

0000000000000000000000000

Sasuke packed only what he felt he would need. He picked up a few things to sell for later. While his personal savings was hefty, he didn't trust his brother not to freeze the account. Itachi did have connections.

As he was leaving, he was surprised to see his brother standing in front of the door. "I'll give you one last change to take everything back. You'll go on with the marriage and not go against me again."

"Hell no," Sasuke replied. He came to stand in front of the other. "I won't have you control my life anymore."

"I control it because I know what is good for you."

"No, you get off manipulating everyone around you and I'm stopping that now."

Sasuke moved to walk past his brother. Itachi reached out and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke stop this nonsense. Take your stuff back to your room."

"No."

"I know what is best for you."

"No, you don't. You just do with me whatever will help your own self."

"No, I do this stuff because I care. Because I lo--"

Sasuke's scream startled them both. His whole body was shaking and his voice was low with anger. "Don't tell me you love me, it's not who you are." He took a large gulp of air. "I want to die without hearing those words from you. That would be a wonderful way to die."

Itachi's face was blank as he started at his brother. Sasuke's face mirrored the other. "Good-bye brother. I hope the rest of your life goes well."

With that, the youngest Uchiha left the large estate. He had no clue where he was going but, for the first time since his departure from Naruto, his life looked bright and promising.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Um, yeah? I don't know about this one. Something feels off.

Next scene is already written and should be up by either tonight or tomorrow. Tenth shouldn't be too far behind. Just to give you a hint, reviewing makes me post quicker.

Tell me what you think by leaving a review! And thanks to everyone who has left one already!


	10. ZakuKin

Title: Midnight Passing  
Author: scottishfae  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Zaku/Kin  
Challenge #: 9  
Rating: M  
Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

00000000000000000000000

She stood stock straight, her hands clenched, with tears running between tightly closed lids. She refused to meet his stare. "If you ever cared about me, even for a moment, leave now."

"Kin," he said reaching out to grab her wrist.

She snapped it away from him but he was not deterred. He stepped forward and embraced her anyway. Her emotionally exhausted body sunk into his embrace. Her hand reach out and bunched the fabric of his sweatshirt as she held onto him.

"Zaku, please."

Zaku stood there with his arms full. He blinked back tears of his own. The man he so despised, Kin's father Charles, was standing by the door waiting for him to leave. His eyes were heavy on them with blatant disapproval of the man holding his daughter.

Zaku had come from nothing, an orphan from his very beginning. He was a street rat and his situation hadn't improved much over the years. After going through the inner city public schools, he decided to join a military service for lack of anything else to do with his life. He chose to join the air force and was doing well there. He had a keen sense of the wind and its movements. His superiors described his hands as a fine instrument that, along with his understanding of the jet streams, made him a natural in the air.

The young man's relationship with Kin started completely by accident. His instruments had failed while doing a normal fly around. He was lucky to be near an airport so he wouldn't have to land at random and he touched down safely. He radioed in to this base and received orders to remain at the airport until others came to get the plane.

Obeying orders, he went into an executive waiting area (a gift from the airport) and settled down. Not ten minutes later a woman with long dark hair walked in, her face puffy from tears.

Zaku tried to mind his own business but as her sniffles turned to snobs he couldn't any longer. He stood, grabbed a box of tissues that were placed on all the small tables in the lounge, and went to sit next to her. "A pretty woman such as you shouldn't be crying," he said.

She looked at him with a strange look. Grabbing a tissue she responded. "How can you think I'm pretty? I look horrible."

"You're right. You aren't pretty," he said. "You're beautiful."

Kin was beside herself. The man, sitting in a military flight suit, had such a goofy face on and before she knew it she was giggling. She really couldn't help it. "There you go. See you're even more stunning when you smile."

She hit him lightly, flushed from his complements. He introduced himself not long after and, before Kin's chauffer came they had exchanged numbers.

00000000000000000000000

They had dated for months in secret. Kin feared her father's reaction and Zaku understood. However, everything ended up crashing down when he found out anyway, all their precautions for nothing.

She had turned down a date with a wealthy man of good title, one her father had specifically picked out for her. Curious as to what had changed his daughter so much, he had one of his underlings follow her. Every time Kin went to meet Zaku, it was reported back to Charles.

From there everything unraveled. Charles approached his daughter about her secret. She confessed, under dourest, and he claimed he would put an end to everything.

Charles had connections in high places and threatened to have Zaku thrown out of the air force if the relationship didn't end. Not wanting to ruin his life and have him hate her, she broke up with him immediately.

To her, and her father's, surprise, Zaku showed up at the large mansion demanding to see Kin. Charles confronted him, threatened him and nearly had both his arms broke. By the end, it was Kin who caved, no longer able to watch the pain he was going through.

"Zaku, please."

"No, Kin. I won't."

She pushed away from him and dried her eyes with the back of one hand. "Leave now."

"No."

"Leave. Don't look back, just leave," she said. "Just live."

"Not without you."

"I'm sorry."

She moved forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It was soft and lingering. She pulled back, tears returning. "Good-bye Zaku."

She rushed away to her room leaving the two men in the foyer by themselves.

"I'll trust we'll never be seeing you again then." Charles said.

Zaku smirked. "Rest assured, you will. I'll never give up on her, because, unlike you, I actually love her."

With that, he walked out of the house and down the drive where his motorcycle was parked. No pompous ass of a father was going to keep him away from the only person he had ever loved and the only one that had loved him in return.

000000000000000000000000

Uh-oh, you know what this means? Only one more scene left of this arc. Then I'm taking a break from the 20loves challenges for a bit and doing some other stuff. I should probably update my Inuyasha fic, especially considering I've had the next chapter finished with since December.

This chapter seemed really rushed, though I was trying to keep it brief for a reason. Sorry for the ill quality of it all.

As it is, please leave a review and tell me what you think! And thanks to all those nice people who have left a review. I love you all very much.


	11. JiraiyaTsunade

Title: Midnight Passing  
Author: scottishfae  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya/Tsunade  
Challenge #: 10  
Rating: M  
Summary: Every person passes through another's life leaving behind a distinct fingerprint that molds them into who they will eventually become (series of oneshots/drabbles) Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Het

A series of One-Shots according to the 20Loves Challenge. Each one-shot is mildly related to each other by one repeating character or another.

This is the last one of this arc. I'll be stopping the 20loves challenge for a brief break and then I'll pick it back up for another new arc later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all!

All Normal Disclaimers Apply

0000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade sat on her plush couch sipping her tea. She smiled around her cup as she watched the man in front of her. Jiraiya sat on the opposite couch excitedly going through all that he and Naruto had done during the past day. Said blond had passed out in Tsunade's only spare room in her expensive suite apartment. The two men were just like kids as they made up for lost time. They still had a lot of problems to work out, but things were looking up.

"So have you told him about your 'work' yet?" Tsunade said.

She sat her cup down on the coffee table that separated the two adults.

"Not yet."

"Scared?"

Jiraiya puffed up at the insult. "Of course now, it simply hasn't come up yet."

"Probably because you're avoiding it."

"And why should I do that? I'm proud of what I do."

Tsunade stood and walked into her kitchen. "Maybe so but that doesn't mean Naruto will be. He does have a very moral conscience, you know. Writing and producing porn--in whatever form-- is going to be disgusting to him." She said from the kitchen.

"Always so easy to condemn. You just don't understand."

Tsunade snorted, putting the kettle back on the eye to boil. She felt more tea was needed. "Explain to me then, what I don't understand."

She was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame so that she could see him. He was sitting back against the couch both arms at his sides, propped against the back of the couch, and his legs spread comfortably apart. "My work is my dream and has been since I was a child."

"Your dream?"

"Yes, come on Tsunade, don't you dream?"

The kettle began to whistle startling them both. She walked into the kitchen, out of his view, and started making her tea. She had left her cup in the living room and instead pulled out a new one.

"Well?" Jiraiya said.

"Well what?"

"Do you dream?"

Tsunade grasped the edge of the counter as if it was her only lifeline. "No."

"What? How can you not dream?"

She pushed away from the counter and made her way back into the living room, tea in hand. "When you left, I stopped dreaming."

The room was overtaken by a heavy silence. "Why?"

"Because," she said. "You were my dream."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak but wasn't quite sure what to say. He sat up, his body coming together awkwardly, as he gathered his thoughts. "Tsunade."

"Please don't start. I don't want any of your pity responses."

"Who said I going to give you pity? Who said I wasn't going to apologize for being a jackass all these years and confess my un-dieing love?"

Tsunade finished her tea in a frustrated gulp. She grabbed both cups and stood to bring them into the kitchen.

"I know that's a lie," she said over her shoulder. "Because it just isn't your style."

She placed both cups into the kitchen and turned the water on to let the warm spray wash over the cups. The tan liquid mixed with the clear until it overflowed and ran down the drain. She watched it, leaning against the counter with her upper body, hands on either side of her grasping the counter's edge.

"I'm sorry."

The soft whisper in her ear made her jump. Behind her a warm body came flush against her, holding her to the counter with one arm next to hers and another grasped around her waist.

"For what?"

"For being a jackass, for being stubborn and oblivious, and for leaving you behind."

"Don't say that," she said.

Jiraiya buried his face in her long blond hair. He gently turned her around using his arm around her waist.

"Tsunade," he moved his hand from the counter to lift up her face so he could look into her eyes. "I love you."

There was a silence, pleasant and warm, before she violently pushed him away. Jiraiya was thrown against the opposite counter with a loud thud.

"You pervert. You're still getting the couch."

Jiriaya didn't miss a beat and began the argument of where he was to sleep. With Naruto in the spare room, it was either Tsuande's room or the couch. "Oh come on, just for tonight."

"No!"

"But the couch is too small."

"Well lose some weight then."

"I'm big boned!"

Tsunade snorted. "No such thing."

The two smiled at each other. The familiar banter made them both comfortable and at ease. She sighed, though it was overly dramatic and staged. Her smiled was still present and the look present in her eyes made her seem thirty years younger. "Just for tonight."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"You get the floor."

"What? No. I want to share the bed. I'm too old for the floor."

"You sure don't act like it. Floor or couch, your choice."

The two continued their argument into the bedroom. Their feelings were clear enough to each other and that was all that was important. They both knew that Jiraiya's current presence was only temporary and soon his 'work' and his own nomadic urges, would cause him to up and leave again. And once again Tsunade would be left behind.

00000000000000

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. And don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think of this last scene and the whole arc in general.


End file.
